Akatsuki, ¿¡Nuevo Integrante?
by LeslyyUchiha
Summary: Zetsu se va de vacaiones, entra un reemplazo y se lleva genial con todos a excepcion de Deidara, que pasara despues de una larga y cruda mala relacion?...
1. Llegada

¡Akatsuki, Nuevo integrante!

(1. Llegada)

Holaaa! aqui les dejo un nuevo fanfiic en el que trabajo todo el dia, mis ideas van muy avanzadas, solo tengo que escribirlas :B, no creo tardarme mucho en terminarlo, solo tengo que escribir, las ideas van fluyendo jhojho, espero que les guuste^^ ...

**ADVERTENCIA: no hai yaoi ¬¬**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: talves tenga un poco de ecchi :B pero no yaoi ¬¬**

**ADVERTENCIA 3: Sasori no es una marioneta, o no en mi fanfic, se hace marioneta con un jutsu y un pergamino :B**

**Ya puedes leer el fic^^  
**

* * *

Después de un largo año de trabajo duro y sin buenos resultados, Zetsu estaba arto de puro trabajo en vano.

Un día paso algo REALMENTE inesperado...

-RING RING!!-

- Mushi Mushi? – contesta el líder le la organización.

- El líder solo hace una expresión ":O" y los Akatsukis detrás del líder queriendo chismosear.

- ¡·=?&¿&)(/&|()?&

- Está bien, harémos lo posible –cuelga el telefono –Zetsu, empaca tus cosas...

- Nani? –contesta la planta en tono desconcertado –porque?

- Me acaban de avisar que tu mamá esta grave en el hospital y que quiere verte, te doy autorización de irte...¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

- etto... –la planta comienza a reflexionar que esas podrían ser sus vacaciones, y contesta -1 año

- NANIII!! –exclaman todos los de la organización, a excepción de Sasori e Itachi.

- Esta bien, empaca tus cosas –Dice el poseedor del rin'negan

Zetsu estaba muy feliz ya que sus vacaciones comenzarían, asi que fue feliz mente a su cuarto, empaco sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente.

Los Akatsukis seguían en shock por el tiempo de ausencia de Zetsu.

-Ahora nos faltara un integrante –dice el jashinista.

-Es cierto, Pein, dijiste que este año comenzaríamos con el verdadero trabajo, y sin un integrante no podremos hacer nada. Uhn –dice el rubio.

-Eso yo ya lo tenia contemplado –contesta el líder en un ligero tono engreído –ya tengo una suplente.

-UNA! –contesta ilusionada la única mujer del grupo.

-Si Konan, unA –contesta Pein.

-tsk! Lo que nos faltaba –contesta el albino

-a que te refieres racista? ¬¬ -contesta Konan un poco molesta

- n-no nada –contesta nervioso.

- Pues no esta mal, bueno, siempre se necesitan a las mujeres- Contesta el pelirrojo, lo que hace que TODOS sin excepción alguna, lo miren refiriéndose a él como un pervertido, Sasori toma un ligero rosado en sus mejillas y dice –N-no me referia a e-eso...

-AJAAAAAM –Interrumpe el albino con un tono muy sarcástico.

-Y cuando llega LA nueva integrante? –pregunta el joven Uchiha.

-SISI! Tobi ya la quiere conocer!^^

-Hoy mismo- contesta el líder.

-NANIIII!! –contestan todos a excepción de el joven Uchiha y Sasori –O SEA QUE TU YA SABIAS LO DE LA MADRE DE ZETSU!!??

-En verdad Zetsu no tiene mamá, solo dije eso para tener una excusa, el ah trabajado desde hace mucho tiempo en esta organización y merecia unas vacaciones. –Contesta el líder elegantemente.

-Demo, Tobi también quiere unas vacaciones! –contesta tristemente.

-TODOS queremos vacaciones, uhn –contesta el rubio

-En fin, y a que hora llegará? –pregunta Kakuzu

-Pues se supone que-

DING DONG!

-Ya llego ^^ -termina la oración el líder

Todos los miembros, a excepción de Konan y Pein, expresaban terror en sus caras, algunos cruzando sus dedos, otros mordiéndose las uñas, etc...

-Bienvenida^^ -dice alegremente la mujer de cabello azul.

-Gracias Konan-san^^ -se escucha una hermosa voz

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir aquí –Dice elegantemente el líder.

-No hay ningun problema, al contrario gracias por dejarme venir –Contesta alegremente la mujer. – Y... dónde estan los demás?, quiero conocer a mis compañeros ^^

-están detrás de la puerta –se escucha una voz masculina –están escondidos.

-Cállate estúpido, uhn! –se escuchan susurros

-Oh, muchas gracias, em...

-Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

-Oh, bien, muchas gracias Itachi-san. –La alegre chica toma de la manija la puerta y la abre con tal fuerza que hace volar el cabello de todos. –Hola^^

-HOLA COMPAÑERA-SAN! –Dice la chillona voz del alegre enmascarado

-Dime Lesly^^ -corrige la nueva

-está bien, HOLA LESLY-SAN! Me llamo Tobi^^ –corrige

-Hola Tobi^^ -saluda alegremente la nueva

-NO SEAN DESCORTECES SALUDEN! –dice enojado Pein.

-HAI! –dicen todos con terror y en fila

-Hola Lesly-san, bienvenida, mi nombre es Sasori –dice elegantemente, toma la mano de la chica y la besa con elegancia (la mano)

-Oh, muchas gracias Sasori-san –dice un poco ruborizada.

-Hola, uhn –dice molesto el artista.

-WOW! Que lindo collar! Eres Jashinista? –ignora completamente a Deidara.

-eh? Que¿ OH si! Jashin-sama :D –dice un poco desconcertado.

-Bienvenida, yo soy Kakuzu

-Gracias Kakuzu-san ^^, em y como decias que te llamas? –le preguunta al albino.

-Hidan –contesta orgullosamente

-Oh! Que lindo nombre!^^

-Hola, yo soy Kisame.

-Hola Kisame-san ^^

-Lesly-san, se te olvido saludar a Deidara-sempai –Dice un poco preocupado

-eh? Que? OH! Si, Hola... –dice cortantemente y se va a platicar con los demás.

Los Akatsukis están sentados en una mesa redonda platicando con la nueva integrante, a excepción de Deidara. Al parecer todos se llevan bien con la chica, en eso interrumpe el líder carraspeando su garganta.

-Lesly-chan, toma este letrero, lo colocarás en la puerta de tu habitación y escribiras en el lo que quieras. Ahora, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, hoy tienen el día libre, pueden hacer lo que quieran SIN EXCLUIR A LESLY... entendido?

-Hai! –contestan todos.

-No te ecuché Deidara ¬¬ -dice enojado.

-UHN –se voltea.

-No te preocupes Pein, al final las mujeres siempre nos llevamos bien –dice optimista y alegremente.

-Pero ya nos llevamos bien –contesta Konan.

-Si, me refiero a ella... –señalando a Deidara inocentemente.

-JAJAJAJAJA!! –carcajea fuertemente el albino –YA ESCUCHASTE DEIDARA!!??

A Deidara solo se le remarca una vena en señal que está enojado.

-SOY HOMBRE –repone furioso.

-EN VERDAD? :O –dice Lesly sorprendida.

-CALLATE ENANA! –ofende Deidara

-A TI NADIE TE HABLO RUBIA! –se le remarca una vena igual viéndose directamente con Deidara y muy furiosos los dos.

-QUE SOY HOMBRE! PEQUEÑA HABICHUELA ENANA! –Dice el joven artista.

Y así comienza una disputa entre los dos, los Akatsukis solo les miraban con cara de "WTF" y se alejaban poco a poco dejandolos solos...

-VERDAD KONA- are? –todos se fueron.

-JA! Te dejaron sola habichuela –le dice el rubio en forma de burla obviamente.

-a ti nadie te hablo rubia ¬¬

-grr...

-grr... BIEN, me voy a mi nueva habitación –repone la chaparrita.

-uhn –se va el rubio

La joven y nueva integrante sube furiosamente las escaleras haciendo retumbar la casa. Los Akatsukis salen de sus habitaciones a ver que pasa, pensaban que era un terremoto, pero era Lesly, MUY enojada. La chica entra a su cuarto y azota la puerta fuertemente que hace que los cuadros y pinturas del pasillo calleran.

-Qué le pasa a ese estúpido, esa es SU manera de darme la bienvenida? –comienza a entristecer –y yo que me queria llevar bien con todos –la chica comienza a decir un monólogo muy largo, Los Akatsukis estaban pegados a la puerta de la chica escuchando todo, o mejor dicho, "chismoseando" escuchan que la chica comienza a llorar e inculpan a Deidara por ello, Deidara se ruboriza un poco, refunfuñea y se va a su cuarto.

-Pobre Lesly-san, tan feliz que estaba... –dice el enmascarado.

-Si, nunca creí que este sería su primer día –dice un triste Kisame.

-Anda, ve a darle ánimos –el albino abienta a Tobi y hace que coque contra la puerta de la chica. Lesly solo se levanta de su cama y pregunta quien es.

-etto.. Lesly-san, puedo pasar? –dice inocentemente el buen chico.

-s-si –dice la pelinegra llorosa –entra.

En lo que entra el buen chico a la habitación la chica limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Porque lloras Lesly-san? D: -dice entristecido

-No es nada –la chica intenta sonreir, lo unico que logra es una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

Mientras que los dos chicos alegres hablaban, los demás Akatsukis se apoyaban en la puerta para poder escuchar, a excepción de Deidara, que estaba encerrado en su cuarto.

-Quién se cree esa enana a decirme rubia...? esque no ve mi sexy masculinidez?

KNOC KNOC

-Tobi lárgate ¬¬ -dice furioso –ya te dije que esa enana no es de mi agrado y trataré de no ser malo con ella, trataré de que piense que me cae bien, haré lo posible por no arruinar SU vida, pero no pienso hacer nada por ella... –y así comienza a decir muchas cosas, todas las cosas que piensa de la nueva chica.

-IDIOTA! –se escucha una llorosa voz femenina alejándose, más bien corriendo, era la chica nueva.

-FUCK! –piensa Deidara –justo lo que estaba diciendo... –sale de la habitación y ve una canasta con chocolates afuera de la puerta, con una linda tarjeta decorada que dice "lo siento" Deidara se siente culpable, levanta la vista y ve a todos los miembros de Akatsuki mirándolo con furia a excepción de Lesly y Sasori, que estaban al fondo abrazados, Sasori tratando de consolar a la chica que lloraba y la chica llorando desesperadamente. Deidara entra a su cuarto sintiendo una gran culpa y se encierra.

- Tranquila Lesly, Deidara es un idiota que no sabe reconocer a una gran mujer, se cómo te sientes, tu primer día y ya tienes a tu enemigo, se podría decir, pero ya verás que con el tiempo se llevaran bien, eh sido su maestro durante varios años, lo conosco bien y se lo que te digo... –El pobre de Sasori sintiendo lástima por la chica, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello, le decia lo que creía que le ayudaría a relajarse.

-P-pero no escuchaste t-todo lo q-que di-dijo –dice la chica llorando descontroladamente sin poder respirar bien y abrazando a Sasori fuertemente.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ese idiota de Deidara sólo decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, ahora olvida eso y ve a dormir, que ya es muy tarde... –dijo el joven Uchiha tratando de consolarla al igual que todos los demás.

-Pero yo lo escuche! Lo dijo muy convencid-

Sasori toma a Lesly de los hombros y la separa de él sin soltar sus hombros e interrumpiendo lo que la chica decía

-shh, ya veras que todo ira bien, confía en mi. –el chico soltó una sonrisa que nadie había visto, literalmente, NADIE HABIA VISTO, dejándole claro a la chica de que tenía que confiar en él, y de que era muy sexy.

Los Akatsukis se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Sasori sonreía, SASORI SONREIR, eso no se ve en cualquier lado. El chico, sin soltar los hombros de Lesly la guió hacia su habitación, la abrazó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y ates de irse susurro al oído: "te quiere"

Con esas palabras, Sasori cerró la puerta y la chica sin habla se acostó en su cama, sin taparse ni cambiarse y sin poder dormir...

* * *

OMG!... Sasori me sonrio sexymente *¬* (si yo soy Lesly -w-)

Deidara me quiere? :$

¿Que pasara mañana? e.e

¿Que me/le dire a Deidara? e.e


	2. Gran Problema

**Gran Problema**

**Perdón por la tardanza :S,, esque con eso de la tarea... xD,, bueno,, intentaré no demorarme mucho :S ...**

**ADVERTENCIA:** este cap contiene ecchi xD

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** no tiene yaoi ¬¬

**ADVERTENCIA 3:** tal vez en los prox. capitulos contenga hentai... jhejhe...

**ADVERTENCIA 4:** porque chngdos leen las advertencias...?

**COMEINZA A LEER!! xD**

* * *

Después de una dura noche de no poder dormir, la chica con las ojeras remarcadas, ya llevaba como 3 horas aproximadamente que el sol le molestaba en los ojos, la chica decidió ver el reloj para ver que hora era, 9am, la chica se levantó, se cambio, se cepilló y bajó a desayunar, al bajar se encontró con ese molesto rubio sentado en el desayunador comiendo NinjaPops (cereal), el rubio mostraba en el rostro una gran furia hacia la chica, la chica se le quedaba viendo de igual manera, sin despegar la vista de él y viceversa, la chica bajando las escaleras viéndolo fija y fríamente y el chico de igual manera, comiendo cereal sin despegar la vista de la chica, con una mirada fría y obscura...

La chica tenía hambre y en el desayunador solo había dos asientos: uno al frente del otro. L achica tomó un plato y una cuchara, se sirvió NinjaPops, los bañó con leche y comenzó a comerlos, viéndose mutuamente sin despegarse la vista ni parpadear, despegando rayos de electricidad al chocar sus miradas, comiendo incómodamente, ni si quiera veían el cereal que introducían en sus bocas, solo se miraban mutuamente con MUCHO rencor, en eso se escucha que alguien viene bajando las escaleras, ni siquiera voltearon a ver quien era, el pelirrojo que venía bajando los mira reflejándose el frío rencor de los dos, el pelirrojo los vio con tedia diciendo "tsk" , se fue a sentar al sillón, tomo el control de la T.V. y la prendió, los otros dos comiendo cereal, no han parpadeado, en eso baja el albino, los ve y le dan escalofríos por el rencor de los dos. El Jashinista quiere distraerlos, porque dan miedo, entonces va junto con ellos y los abraza MUY fuerte, uno de cada brazo...

-MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS! QUE BUENO QUE YA SE LLEVAN MUY BEN! –dice con mucho sarcasmo.

-N-no respi...ro... –dice la pelinegra

-Suel...ta...me idiota...uhn! –dice el artista

-ESQUE LOS QUIERO TANTO QUE NISIQUIE-

Los chicos lo ven con tan rencor con el que se veían ellos mutuamente, pero, ahora la mirada se la dirigían al joven inmortal...

-O_O ... -muy nervioso e invadido por los escalofríos los suelta.

Los chicos siguen son su muy bien respondida mirada escalofriante, los dos terminan el cereal al mismo tiempo, y se quieren servir más, ambos tomas la caja al mismo tiempo y la sueltan, por nerviosismo y para dejar que el otro se sirva primero, como los dos soltaron la caja, los dos respondieron al cordial y frunfuñoso "sírvete tu primero" pero los dos volvieron a tomar la caja al mismo tiempo, y la soltaron nuevamente, al mismo tiempo... Y así están como dos horas hasta que el ya desesperado de Sasori se levanta, toma la caja de cereal y les sirve a cada uno de ellos, los dos chicos sin perder la escalofriante mirada, Sasori se fue a su sillón y Hidan solo se aguantaba la risa, su cereal está servido, falta la leche, la toman los dos y la vuelven a soltar, Sasori, por ya no querer levantarse le habla a Lesly...

-Lesly, te gusta ver Dr. House?

- oh, que? –porfin la chica despega la mirada del otro –oh, si me gusta mucho^^ :O! es ese el nuevo episodio??

-No, ya se acabo... –contesta Hidan

-ow... –entristece la chica

-Pero sigue otro –contesta Sasori

-GENIAL! –responde la chica, toma su cereal y lo lleva con ella hacia el sillón, al parecer la chica quiere ver el nuevo episodio.

El chico rubio sigue sin quitarle la mirada de encima, en eso el pelirrojo se levanta y se sienta frente a Deidara y comienzan a hablar sobre el tema.

-DAME EL CONTROL! –se escucha un agudo y estruendoso grito de chica.

-NO YO QUIERO VER LA ROSA DE JASHIN-SAMA! –dice una estruendosa voz masculina

Los dos chicos comienzan a pelear por el control, en eso unos pies bajan ligeramente los escalones, sin ninguna pizca de ruido, tal vez una travesura, se queda parado en una posición que todos siguen sin verlo...

-OHYOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINA-SAAAAAAAN!!!! –se escucha una chillona voz gritando, lo que provoca que los Akatsukis se "saquen de onda"

-AAAAHHHH!! –se escucha un femenino grito, se nota que el pobre buen chico asusto a la pelinegra, los dos chiflados que se peleaban por el control lo soltaron por el susto, el control salió volando y CUASH!! Cae en el cereal de el rubio artista, lo que hace que salpique la leche y se moje toda la cara, al rubio se le remarca una vena de furia, levanta su plato de muy mala gana, lo lleva al fregadero y se lava la cara acto seguido sube las escaleras MUY enojado, y se encierra en su cuarto, peo, dio un portazo, que al decir portazo, quiero decir PORTAZO!

-are...? –dice el enmascarado

-ES TU CULPA! –dice el albino apuntando con su dedo a la chica nueva.

-NANIIII!!?? TU TENIAS EL BRAZO ARRIBA! –contesta.

-TU TAMBIEN! -dice molesto el albino

-PUES A MI NO SE ME RESBALO! –dice furiosa

-PEUS TO NO LO AGARRASTE!

-Y QUE QUERIAS!!??, QUE VOLARA!!??

-PUES SI!!

Y así comienza una discusión no muy seria entre éstos dos, de repente, los gritos se convirtieron en susurros, los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo de una manera macabra viendo directamente al pobre chico bueno diciendo "TOOOBIIIII" con un tono macabro, maligno, etc...

-e-etto... recuerdo que tengo que... ir a ... –el chico bueno sale disparado a su cuarto.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír entre dientes, volteando y casi picándose los ojos, ya que seguían apuntándose mutuamente, al mismo tiempo los dos soltaron una fuerte carcajada, Sasori limpió el desayunador de la leche que se habia salpicado, secó el control y se lo dio a Lesly, la chica felizmente pudo cambiarle al canal en el que pasaban Gray's Anatomy...

-Ni tu ni yo, de acuerdo? –dice tratando de hacer un acuerdo.

-Está bien –sonríe el albino colocando su brazo en los hombros de la chica, como un ligero abrazo.

El joven Uchiha y Kisame bajaron con hambre.

-Tengo hambre... –dice el azul

-Pues come -w- –dice Hidan

-Pero no se me antoja cereal D:, además solo queda del cereal de Deidara, y nadie come de el cereal de Deidara...

-Porque no? –pregunta inocente la chica

-Porque se vuelve loco, el AMA ese cereal y lo compra con cada centavo que gana... –contesta el Uchiha.

-Entonces por eso estaba viéndome así de feo?? –pregunta la chica con un tono de culpabilidad.

-Pues es que no te viste a ti... –Dice el albino, lo que hace que la chica se ruborice un poco.

-entonces que podemos desayunar? –pregunta el hambriento de Kisame

-Cereal, Cereal...cereal...cereal... o arroz –contesta el pelirrojo.

-arroz –contestan Kisame e Itachi al unísono.

-sabes cocinar arroz? –pregunta Itachi a Kisame.

-No, y tu? –devuelve la pregunta el azul.

-No...

-Bien, hagamos lo que podamos! –dice el tiburón.

Después de 30 minutos...

-Algo huele a quemado –dice la chica

Acto seguido algo explota en la cocina. Lesly corre para ver que pasó. Y ve al Uchiha y al tiburón explotados, negros de la explosión y con los cabellos parados, en eso el tiburón toma una pizca de "arroz" con su dedo, lo prueba...

-Ya está listo –dice un poco entusiasta.

Después de que todos se levantaron, desayunaron, vomitaron la asquerosa comida preparada por Kisame e Itachi según ellos llamado "arroz", y se bañaron Lesly tuvo una gran idea, ya que estaban todos aburridos viendo el maratón de "La rosa de Jashin-sama" ya que como no se decidían por que programa poner, habían jugado cartas, y el ganador escogería el programa, como ah de sonar un poco obvio, ganó Hidan, todos aburridos y casi dormidos en los sillones, Lesly propone algo...

-Qué tal si jugamos algooohh...? –dice optimista pero con mucho sueño, aparte de que el programa era aburrido la chica no había dormido nada.

-Que buena idea! –dicen todos.

Formaron los equipos y se dieron cuenta que faltaba un jugador, comenzaron a pensar que Pein tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y a Konan no le gustan ese tipo de juegos, el único que quedaba era el rubio de Deidara, que estaba un poco enojado. Todos se negaron a que Deidara jugara, ya que estaba de MUY mal genio, asique se negaban a jugar, porque, o jugaban bien o no jugaban.

Lesly decide preguntarle a Deidara si se quiere unir al juego, pero además de eso, la pobre chica ya no aguantaba más estar despierta, sus parpados le pesaban como 80 kilogramos cada uno, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos, aplicando mucha fuerza de voluntad la chica llego al cuarto de Deidara, suspiró largamente, se pellizcó las mejillas para despertar y golpeándose suavemente, tocó la puerta del artista leyendo el letrero _"Tobi, lárgate...uhn" _la chica tocó nuevamente...

-Quien? -w- –responde el chico con una voz tediosa.

-_Qué le digo...? _–piensa la chica

-Que quién es? –muestra su voz un poco molesta y la abre, el artista ve a la chica parada muy cerca de la puerta, es decir, muy cerca del rubio.

Deidara se puso rojo y cerró la puerta lentamente, después se alejó de la puerta y la volvió a abrir...

-Que quieres, uhn?¬¬ –dice molesto.

-etto... –dice la chica un poco nerviosa- WOOW! Tu cama si que se ve cómoda!^^ -y la chica entra al cuarto como si fuera de ella, haciéndo a Deidara a un lado, el chico se queda en shock, reacciona, cierra la puerta y se le queda mirando a la pelinegra de una forma extraña...

-Y... que es lo que quieres?...uhn... –dice.

-WWOOOOOOWW! La cama esta suavecita! –dice contenta la chica.

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES... UHN!? –dice molestamente ruborizado

-OH! Cierto... –dice la chica –que si querías ir a jugar basketball? –se acuesta en la cama del chico.

-am, no, y esa es MI cama, para eso tienes la tuya... –dice aún más ruborizado.

-aaww, que rica... –dice la chica acostada en la cama.

-oye, si tienes sueño vete a dormir a TU cama¬¬ –dice un poco furioso pero muy ruborizado. La chica no le contesta...

-oye... Lesly...!! –se da cuenta que la chica se ah quedado dormida. El chico se puso rojo como tomate, dándole calor por los nervios, y además, hacía calor...

-_que hago, que hago que hago...!!?? –_el chico no sabía que hacer, como parece –_no la puedo dejar aquí ._. y si si...? no! Si duerme que duerma en su cuarto!... hace mucho calor D: _-el chico se quitó la camiseta –_será cómodo dormir en mezclilla? NONO! No puedo hacer nada! Si duerme que duerma con mezclilla, no se la debo de quitar... o si?... NO!... o si...? NO!... –_EL artista no sabía que hacer y cada vez le daba mas calor. Después de mucho tiempo, decidió que lo mas apropiado era llevar a la chica a su recamara, así que, la tomó en brazos y salió de su cuarto. Acto seguido, todos los Akatsukis se le quedaron viendo con cara de "WTF" reflejndo en su mirada sus pensamientos de que el rubio era un pervertido. EL chico se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban, se puso muy muy rojo y entró a su cuarto con la chica en brazos y la dejó en la cama. Fuera de su cuarto todos se preguntaban que diablos hacia el rubio, Tobi solo gritaba...

-SEMPAI NO ECCHI!! SEMPAI NO ECCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –gritaba el enmascarado desesperadamente. El rubio artista se asoma por el balcón para ver que rayos pasaba.

-De que RAYOS estas hablando Tobi...uhn! -dice furioso el artista.

-Sólo miralo de este punto... –comienza a explicar el albino. –sales de tu cuarto sin camiseta y con lesly "desmayada" en tus brazos...

-O_O ... –El rubio hace una exprecion de "WTF"

-Dónde esta Lesly? –pregunta Sasori

-Acostada, en mi cam... –el rubio reflexiona lo que le dijeron y se ruborizó completamente sin poder articular palabras...

-JAJAJA!!... –carcajea furtemente el albino.

-SEMPAI NO ECCHIIIIIII!!!! –grita Tobi

El rubio simplemente se dio la vuelta y entro a su cuarto completamente ruborizado... cuando de repente se empiezan a escuchar gritos...

-DEIDARA Y LESLY, SE QUIEREN Y NO SON NOVIOS... –cantaba una voz chillona y muy desentonada. Era Tobi...

Hidan le siguió el juego al molesto chico bueno –SE BESAN SUS BOCAS, SE QUITAN SUS ROPAS...

-SE TOCAN SUS COSAASS... –cantan los dos molestando al unísono.

Mientras tanto a Deidara se le remarca una gran vena de rabia, les avienta una gran araña de arcilla, y los dos se le quedan viendo muy extrañados, cuando derepente se escucha un grito "KAAATSSSUUUUU!!" y salieron volando.

- –se escuchan unos agudos gritos alejándose.

Por el estruendoso ruido de la explosión la pelinegra despertó de su pacífico sueño, tallando sus ojos y bostezando sale del cuarto...

-Que paso aquí? –dice la chica

-Deidara...BOOM... –dice el jocen Uchiha.

-Donde estan Tobi y Hidan...? –pregunta la chica...

-BOOM...-Contesta el pelirrojo.

Lesly se sorprende y decide ir a buscarlos... Despues de 200 Km recorridos encontraron unos pies saliendo de la tierra, eran Tobi y Hidan...

-Que les pasó! Como llegaron hasta aquí!!?? –pregunta Lesly.

Solo se escuchan ruidos saliendo del fondo de la tierra. Con la fuerza brutal de la chica, Lesly saca al par de chicos y les pregunta de nuevo...

-Que paso?

-Deidara y Lesly... –siguen cantando...

La chica se ruboriza un poco, lo cual vuelve a enterrarlos y se marcha enojada, Sasori e Itachi se le quedan viendo extrañadamente y la siguen. La chica llega al cuartel y sube muy enojada a su habitación y como en lo que buscaban a los otros dos anocheció y la chica se fue a dormir.

Deidara se le queda mirando a la cama en la que la chica durmió COMPLETAMENTE destendida y perfumada con el olor de la chica, el rubio se ruborizó y, no quería dormir en esa cama, ya que la chica a la que "amaba" se había acostado ahí, el sentía un extraño sentimiento que le decia _no duermas ahí. _El chico pensaba

-_No debo dormir aquí... le diré a Sasori no danna si puedo dormir con el... no... eso se vería muy raro ._. aammmm... pues... a dormir con un hombre a una mujer... prefiero a una mujer... y... am... mejor me ire a dormir al sillón..._

Y así el chico bajó y vió la silueta de Pein viendo tele...

-Déjame dormir –Dice el rubio

-No te estoy impidiendo nada... tu cuarto esta arriva... –contesta pacíficamente.

-Pero no quiero dormir ahí, quiero dormir aquí...

-Lo siento, eh tenido mucho trabajo y no eh podido ver el nuevo episodio de Dr. House, esta es la repetición, déjame verlo a gusta y vete a dormir... –contesta el dueño del rin'negan.

-Pf... entonces,me prestas tu cuarto?... –pregunta el rubio.

-No, para eso tienes tu cuarto... –contesta un poco molesto el líder –si no quieres dormir en tu cuarto, en la habitación de Lesly hay dos camas, o mas bien, un colchón extra, dile que si puedes dormir ahí... –contesta tranquilamente.

-Pero no se puede sacar el colchón?? –contesta ruborizándose.

-Shh! Ya terminaron los comerciales! –y el líder ignoro el comentario del rubio y se hipnotizó con el televisor.

-Pf.. idiota... –El rubio va a la habitación de Lesly y antes de tocar, detiene su mano rozando la puerta, el chico comienza a pensar si debería de tocar la puerta y molestar a la pelinegra, o simplemente... molestar a la pelinegra, el chico toca la puerta y nadie contesta...

-_No debería de molestarla..._

_-_Quien es??... –se escucha una voz adormilada.

-eemm,, emm,, -tartamudea el rubio.

-Quien es...? –pregunta nuevamente la chica. Como nadie contesta, decide abrir la puerta, y se encuentra al rubio completamente rojo –Que pasa...? –pregunta inocentemente tallando sus ojos.

-Emm,, esque, dice Pein que si puedo dormir aquí... –contesta nervioso.

-QUEE!!?? ESTA LOCO!!?? –comienza a gritar la chica.

-No no! Es que no quiero dormir en mi cuarto, y como hay dos camas en el tu...

-!!!!??? ESTAS LOCOOOOO!!! QUE TE OCURREE!! COMO SE TE OCURRE DORMIR EN MI CUARTOOO!!! –comienza a gritarle y resongarle al chico.

-No no!! Que me prestes el colchón! Uhn –contesta.

-Ah... hubieras dicho eso al principio, claro! Pasa^^ ayudame a sacarlo –contesta entusiasta.

En eso el chico entra al cuarto y justo en ese momento se cierra la puerta. Deidara volteó a ver nervioso y lesly dijo "no te preocupes, talvez fue el viento"

-Pero no hay viento, las ventanas estan cerradas –dice el chico.

-Pues quien sabe, mm...

-"mmm" que, uhn? –dice el rubio.

-Pues el colchón estaba aquí y ya no está... –dice la pelinegra preocupada.

-Como que no esta!!?? –pregunta el chico.

-PUUES NO ESTAA!! –grita la chica.

Los dos comenzaron a buscarlo por todos lados, el rubio se asomó por la ventana y lo vió en el suelo.

-Ya lo encontré... –dice el chico con pocos ánimos.

-Donde esta!? –dice la pelinegra entusiasmada.

-Ahí... –apunta el chico con MUY POCOS ánimos.

-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!??? –grita la chica al ver el colchón deshecho. –Muy bien, ya que no hay colchón, ya te puedes ir... –dice la chica.

-Ok –dice Deidara enojado.

Se acerca a la perilla, ya al tratar de abrirla se atoró y no se podía abrir, parecía que alguien hiso de las suyas y la cerro por afuera (tenia 2 candados, uno por dentro, que la chica tenia esas llaves, y las de afuera, que las tena el lider).

La chica se acostó en su cama...

-dije, YA TE PUEDES IR!!... –contesta.

-Pero no se puede abrir la puerta!! –dice el artista.

-Como que no se puede abrir!! –dice enojada la chica. Acto seguido se para y va hacia el chico, lo empuja con tal fuerza que el chico choca con la pared y cae de sentón.

La chica comenzó a tirar de la perilla fuertemente, en una de esas se escuchó "cuaajjj" y la chica dice "upus..."

-"ups" que! –dice el artista con un tono de voz espantado.

La chica le enseña la perilla y el chico grita

-!!!

-Dije UPS!! Lo siento!! –dice la chica disculpándose

-Como que lo siento! Sabias que nos quedaremos encerrados TODA la nocheeee!!! –contesta el chico desesperado y sonrojándose.

-SI! lo tengo en mente! Pero, por que te pones rojo? Tienes calor? –pregunta inocente.

-am... si... –contesta el chico

-Pues abre la ventana... –contesta la pelinegra –OH si! sirve que te sales por ahí ^^

-NANI! Quieres que me mate!? –contesta enojado el rubio.

-Mejor para mi GÜERA! –contesta la chica.

-CALLATE ESTÚPIDA HABICHUELA! –dice enojado el chico.

Y así comienzan otra pelea.

-música para mis oídos... –dice el pelirrojo jugueteando con unas llaves caminando por enfrente de el cuarto de la chica.

-Bien, no queda de otra mas que duermas aquí... –dice la chica enfuruñada y con los brazos cruzados.

-... –calla Deidara muy nervioso.

-Solo te advierto que me muevo mucho... –dice la pelinegra.

-Insinúas que dormiré contigo... en tu...cama... contigo... acostada...? –dice Deidara muy muy nervioso y muy muy rojo.

-Pues... NO!... –piensa la chica –dormirás en el piso ¬¬

-QUE!, al menos dame una cobija, una almohada, no se! –repela el rubio

-Pues no tengo!! –dice la pelinegra.

-Pues tu tienes una cama y yo nada! –repela nuevamente el rubio.

-esta bien, te daré MI almohada, yo me quedare con la sábana y el colchón, contento? –dice la chica un poco enojada.

-Está bien, uhn... –dice el chico enojado y de brazos cruzados.

-Oye, ya te puedes dormir, deja de verme así!! –ruega Lesly al rubio, ya que este la veía con cara de furia.

-UHN! ¬¬ PUES QUE QUIERES QUE ME CONJELE AQUÍ!!??...

-Pues si! –le saca la lengua al chico

-AH,, esta bien ¬¬ uhn! –dice el chico.

- pues no tengo nada mas, a menos que quieras que te preste esto... –la chica se levanta, va a su armario y le da al rubio una bata larga color rosado. –ten, tápate.

-_no quería dormir en mi cama, y ahora taparme con su ropa...? :$ _-piensa el rubio mientras se acuesta en el piso.

-Oye, es cómodo dormir con mezclilla? –pregunta la pelinegra.

-No, uhn -w- –contesta el chico.

-Y porque no te quitas el pantalón? –pregunta inocentemente.

-Porque... porque... hasta mañana, uhn -se voltea el chico.

-Oye, yo se que es incómodo dormir con mezclilla... –insiste la chica.

-HASTA MAÑANA –contesta el rubio.

-ash esta bien ¬¬ –se voltea la chica.

Y así, se quedan dormidos, o al menos Lesly se queda dormida, en lo que la chica se dormía el rubio se quitó el pantalón, "_es incómodo dormir con mezclilla..._" pensó el chico, y así se quedaron dormidos los dos...

* * *

OMG! nos quedamos encerrados en mi habitación D:!

¿Qué pasara? :S,, ¿porque Sasori tenía las llaves del candado de afuera de mi habitación? D: ¿Que estará tramando Deidara? ¿Porque es incómodo dormir con mezclilla?,, ¿Quién deshiso mi colchón extra?D:,,

Las respuestas a las preguntas... en el PROX. CAPITULO!!:D

**Review u Orochimaru te entierra una vara && te viola bn rico è.é**


	3. Drama en Akatsuki

**Drama en Akatsuki**

**GOMEN!! por la tardanza u____ú,, esque estaba en casa de una amiga jhajha,, && am pss,, no había teniido tiempo para escribiir u___ú**

**enfiin,, saluudooss! :D**

**espero qq'e les guste n,n  
**

* * *

Al día siguiente...

-_A qué hora piensa despertarse Lesly...?, sin ella despierta no puedo salir del cuarto, ella es la que tiene las llaves... –_pensaba el rubio.

LA chica dormía profundamente, y justo como había advertido, se movía DEMASIADO, parecía un remolino... En eso, la chica se cayó de su cama, y como del otro lado había pared, desafortunadamente cayó arriba del artista.

-_wtf!!_ –decía mientras que se ponía rojo rojo como un tomate fresco y bien maduro .

La chica arriba del rubio, rozando sus labios rojizos con los rosados del chico, El chico comenzó a sentir demasiado calor. Su corazón latía muy rápido, la chica, aún muy dormida, abrazó a Deidara y se volteó con él. Ahora la pelinegra estaba abajo y el rubio arriba.

-_Que despierte, que despierte, que despierte... _–pensaba el chico –_esta es mi oportunidad de escapar! Ya que yo estoy arriba, puedo levantarme... –_En eso el chico se levanta y abre la puerta, extrañamente, ya no estaba cerrada, el chico, en boxers, sale de el cuarto, los demás Akatsukis ya estaban despiertos, en la sala, desayunando, etc.

-!!!!!

-Na-

-DEIDARA SEMPAI YA NO ES VIRGEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!! D:!! Y LESLY-SAN TAMPOCOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Al decir eso, todos los Akatsukis voltearon, y al ver a Deidara frente al cuarto de Lesly, con la puerta abierta, y el chico en boxers todos quedaron con sus ojos cuadrados, al igual que el rubio.

El chico entró al cuarto dando un fuerte portazo, con el cual la chica se despertó.

*sonido de fondo: SEMPAAAAIII NO ES VIRGEEEEN!!!*

-Qué pasa...? Porqué estoy en el piso...? PORQUE ESTAS EN BOXERSSSS!!!??? –la chica se tapo los ojos y el chico se tapo... ya saben :D

La chica se levanto con los ojos cerrados, se acostó en su cama y se tapo con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

-Ya te puedes vestir... –dijo toda tapada.

-eh? Mm,, oh,, h-hai... –dijo el chico, Acto seguido se puso su pantalón –Ya estoy listo... –dijo el chico.

-Ok! –la chica le aventó la sábana al chico –no veas, ahora yo me cambiare...

El chico NO izo caso, o bueno, simplemente se transparentaba por la sábana, el artista podía ver la silueta de la chica cambiando su ropa.

-Ya puedes ver^^ -dijo Lesly.

-H-hai –enseguida Deidara se quitó la sábana y observo que la chica no se había vestido muy bien que digamos...

-Me meteré a bañar, no me quedare así todo el día...

-Oh...Ok...uhn... –decía el chico.

-Bien, bajemos a desayunar... –dice como si nada la pelinegra, la chica toma la quebrada manija de la puerta, insinúa que iba a salir pero se detiene y dice con una amenazadora mirada –todo lo que pasó hoy y anoche... se queda aquí... en-ten-di-do? ¬¬

- s-si... –dijo Deidara.

La chica abrió la puerta y el enmascarado seguía gritando como loco...

-Que dijiste Tobi...? O___O –dice la pelinegra.

-Nada^^ -contesta el cabeza de... de... mandarina?

Deidara y Lesly bajaron a desayunar, terminaron, y todos los Akatsukis, a excepción de Pein, veían la tele...

-Tengo ganas de llorar... –dice la de cabello azul.

-claro... emo... –dijo el religioso.

-Que dijiste canoso?? ¬¬

-na-nada^^ -dice nervioso.

-Yo también tengo ganas de llorar... –dice la pelinegra

-Qué tal si rentamos una película dramática?? –propone el azulado.

-Porqué no MUCHAS!? –dice felizmente la chica origami

-Itaaaachiiii...! –Dice Lesly

-nani? –dice el Uchiha

-Nos acompañas a rentar películas a Konan y a Miiiii...? OwO –dice la chica con una cara de ternura.

-n... n... –el chico no quería herir los sentimientos de las mujeres –esta bien u_____u –respondió finalmente.

-YEIIIHHHH!! –se emocionaron las chicas.

Acto seguido se llevaron a Itachi jaloneándolo y corriendo hacia Block Buster...

**...En Block Buster...**

-Buenas tardes señor... quisiera rentar 25 películas de drama... –dice la de cabello azul.

-Ese es Itachi Uchiha? –se escuchan voces –SII ES EL!! !!!! –corren las fangirls hacia el.

-_por eso no quería venir... _–piensa el Uchiha

En lo que las chicas buscaban películas, las fangirls se comían vivo a Itachi, arrancándole la capa, pelo, besándolo, despeinándolo, etc...

-Muchas gracias señor... –Le dieron las gracias las chicas se voltearon y se fueron.

... en el camino a la cueva...

-Oye Konan...

-Mande Lesly?

-No piensas que nos falta algo?

-Mmmm... ITACHI!!!

Las chicas corrieron hacia Block Buster. Konan silbó TAN fuerte que todas las fangirls se asustaron y voltearon a ver que pasaba, al ver a Konan, se asustaron y se fueron corriendo, dejando al pobre Uchiha en el piso besado, con la capa rota, despeinado, y con más besos por todo el cuerpo...

-Pobre, tal vez por eso no quería venir –dice Lesly cargando a Itachi en sus hombros de camino a la cueva.

-Si, pobre... –dice Konan con mucho entusiasmo, ya que tiene a la mano 25 películas de drama.

Las chicas y el Uchiha llegaron a la cueva y todos los demás Akatsukis se quedaron con cara de "WTF"

-Qué le paso a Itachi-san? –preguntó Kisame.

-em... Block Buster... –dice la de cabello azul

-fangirls... –continúa la oración Lesly.

-Ohh.. –todos los Akatsukis se asombraron sarcásticamente.

-Por eso no quería ir –dice el rubio.

-Si, yo tampoco –afirman los demás Akatsukis.

-Quién RAYOS se emocionaría al ver un trasvesti como tu!!?? –dice la pelinegra.

-QUE DIJISTE HABICHUELAA!!?? –responde marcando una vena de furia el rubio.

-Dije que QUIEN RAYOS SE EMOCIONARIA AL VER A UN TRASVESTI COMO TU!!! –le responde de igual manera.

Y así comienza una de las muchas peleas. Después de 1 hora de discusión las Akatsukis decidieron amarrarlos para poder ver la película a gusto.

5 horas después...

-No puedo *snif snif* Stephane *snif snif* se quedara con Anthonye *snif snif* -lloraba la pelinegra aún amarrada. –Tobi...

-hai... –dice el nombrado con tedia y limpiando la nariz de la chica con un pañuelo, ya que ella estaba amarrada.

-arigato –dice la chica.

Mientras los Akatsukis lloraban Deidara se quedaba dormido. Y así, viendo películas dramáticas algunos se quedaron dormidos y otros siguieron llorando.

* * *

**chaan chan chan chaaaaaan!!**

**Stepahne se quedó cn Anthonye u___ú**

**hahjha pobre Itachi san u____ú**

IIAA saben! Dejen review's uu OROCHIMARU TE VIOLA BN RICO é.é


	4. Mas vacaciones¿¡Nuevo Akatsuki?

**Más vacaciones, ¡¿Nuevo Akatsuki?!**

**El tiitulo lo dice tdo :P verán,, cmo hago el fanfic cn una amiga,, el fanfic es propiedad de las dos :P jhojho PERDON por la tardanza D: !! no habia tenido tiempo!! lo siento! estaba tratando de recaudar gente para que lean el fanfiic :J pero no consegui u_____ú ayudenme cn eso porfavor! D:**

» TODOS los personajes son propiedad del "·%$"·& de Kishimoto ¬¬ (A escepción de Lesly && Satori)  
Quién es Satori? :O!  
Leean el fanfiic ¬¬ xD  
A la mañana siguiente...

* * *

-!!! –grita una voz sexymente masculina. Era Hidan. –ERES UN "$%()"$&$(&/)/=·%&/"!$#|#¬ ...

-·$&&(/(·"!%|¬ SERAS TU! RELIGIOSO DE LA "·$&"/#€€~ -se escucha una voz muy grave, era Kakuzu.

-KAKUZU! –se escucha una voz autoritaria, era el líder.

-hai...?O_O –responde Kakuzu.

-empaca tus cosas...

-NO ME CORRAN PORFAVOR! TT^TT es por culpa de ese bastardo –señalando a Hidan – pero porfavor!...

-no te vamos a correr... tendrás vacaciones... –termina el lider

En ese instante, el de 5 vidas corrió como loco a su habitación, enmaletó y bajo a la velocidad de la luz.

-A dónde? –pregunta el feliz inmortal.

-Florida... –responde el lider.

-WOHOOOOO!! –y sale disparado. Regresó de volada y le arrebató a Pein el boleto del avión.

-Y quien lo reemplazará? –pregunta el Uchiha con banditas por todo el cuerpo (ataque de fangirls).

-Otra chica.

-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!?? –exclaman Deidara, Kisame, Tobi y Hidan.

-Así es, y llegará dentro de 3 horas. Así que arréglense-

DING DOOONG!!...(8)

-LLEGO! D: -exclama Hidan.

-Todos a sus lugares! –dice Pein.

-HAI! –todos se esconden detrás de la puerta.

-_idiotas -w- _-piensa el líder.

En ese instante, Konan abre la puerta.

-OHYO!!!! –dice una chillona voz afeminada con un aura amarillo (feliz).

-Hola, Bienvenida! –dice la pelinegra.

-Gracias por acompañarnos, es un gusto que hayas podido venir^^ –dice el líder elegantemente.

-GRACIAS A USTEDES!! –contesta de nuevo la chillona voz alegre.

-deja aquí tus maletas, yo me encargo de llevarlas a tu habitación ^^ -dice la chica origami.

-Oh, muchas gracias ^^ -dice la chica de cabello café dejando las maletas en la puerta. –Y bien...

El líder carraspea su garganta.

-Ya sabes donde están -w- –se escucha una voz masculina, era Itachi, nuevamente.

-Oh ya veo -w- –dice con mucho sarcasmo.

-Y cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta intrigada la pelinegra.

-Satori desu^^ -dice alegre la chica. –y cual es tu nombre?? –devuelve la pregunta.

-Lesly desu :D –contesta.

-Watashi wa Konan Desu ^^ -dice la chica origami.

-Lindo nombre ^^

-Satori-san pasa –dice elegantemente el líder.

-Hai! Arigato:D –dice la chica la cual en ese instante entra.

El líder trata de cerrar la puerta, pero como los demás están escondidos (a excepción de Itachi y Sasori) toman la manija poniendo fuerza para que no la cerraran.

-Lesly... –dice el líder tratando de cerrar la puerta.

-Hai! –dice. En ese instante Lesly toma la manija de la puerta y la cierra con su brutal fuerza. –No se vuelvan a esconder... –los fulmina con una mirada asesina.

Nuevamente, la fuerza brutal de Lesly hace que el cabello de todos vuele por los aires.

O_O -- Expresión de todos.

-Hola!:D –dice alegre la chica nueva

-Hola! Tobi es un buen chico!:3

-Hola Tobi! Soy Satori!:D

-_wooow *¬* _Hola Satori-san, mi nombre es Sasori –dice con un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Hola Sasori-San:D –Acto seguido la chica voltea hacia otro lado, se queda impactada al verlo, su aura se volvió rosa (amor)...

-Que me vez uhn ¬¬ -responde el artista con en entrecejo fruncido.

-_OMG... *-----¬* _-En eso la chica comenzó a tambalear cayendo al suelo

-Oe oe oe! Que te pasa! –dice el jashinista, ya que la chica había caido a sus pies, literalmente.

A la chica se le comenzó a nublarla vista y sus párpados caían por propia voluntad. Lo último que alcanzó a ver era a todos los Akatsukis acercándosele y a un pelinaranjo acercándosele y cargándola hacia una habitación.

**15 minutos después...**

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos observando muchas personas a su alrededor y preguntando.

-Quiénes son ustedes, Que hacen aquí?, Donde estoy? Porqué estoy aquí? Ya es mañana? Si si... tengo MUCHO sueño...-preguntaba la chica con su aura café (miedo)

-Somos Akatsuki –contesta Tobi

-Nos preocupábamos por ti –dice el albino.

-En tu nueva habitación –contesta el líder

-Porque te desmayaste, uhn...

-No... Todavía es hoy –contesta Lesly.

-Woooow!, pues aún así tengo sueño... ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz....

-Claaaroo..... –dicen todos con miedo y alejándose de la habitación mientras la chica dormía y su aura cambiaba a color morado (tranquilidad)

**2 Horas después...**

-Estoy aburrida... iré a ver si Satori ya se despertó... –dice la pelinegra bostezando.

La chica sube al cuarto de Satori y efectivamente, la chica estaba abriendo sus orbes cafes.

-Ohyo Lesly-san! –dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-Konnichiwa –corrige Lesly. –dormiste bien? -pregunta Lesly.

-Dormir?? Solo dormí como 2 minutos! –dice Satori molesta.

-CLAAROOO!! –dice Lesly confundida y con mucho sarcasmo.

-Oe Lesly...

-Nanda?

-Quieres que te enseñe algo realmente divertido? :D

-Claro :D!

-Donde están las demás?

-En la sala...

-YEIIH!! Vamos! –Dice Satori llevándose de la manga a Lesly a la velocidad de la luz.

Llegaron a la sala y los demás Akatsukis seguían viendo la TV

-Hei! Vengan todos! –dice la de cabello castaño.

-... –Y los chicos se van a sentar a la mesa.

-Ok, hay tres cosas que quiero hacer con ustedes^^...

-...? –se intrigan todos.

-Primero, quiero que me hagan preguntas para aclarar sus dudas^^ -dice la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un aura totalmente amarillo. (Feliz)

-Porque tu aura es de colores y es MUY visible? –pregunta el rubio.

-Ah... pues es muy simple... –el ara de la chica comenzó a ponerse rosa –Pues depende del color que este mi aura, es mi emoción actual ^^ y es visible porque... porque si...

-Y cuales son los colores?? –pregunta Lesly dudosa.

-pues hay unos que son personales, como el color rosa que es amor, hay unos que NO les conviene ver, como el rojo que es cuando estoy enojada, los demás que son más comunes como amarillo que es felicidad, café que es miedo, azul que es depresión, celeste que es tristeza, y así hay muchos...

Deidara no ponía atención hasta que reflexionó lo que la chica decía y puso expresión de "WTF"

-_el rosa es amor, amarillo felicidad... EL ROSA ES QUE!!?? –_pensaba Deidara –Oe... el rosa es que?? –pregunto nuevamente Deidara expresando un poco de miedo.

-amor^^ -dice Satori con su aura amarilla y un poco de tonalidad rosada.

-oohh.. O_O –decía Deidara.

-Ok, Segundo, mi aura tiene poderes además de demostrar mi estado de animo, como por ejemplo, gracias a mi aura puedo flotar^^

-OOOOhh.... –decían prestando mucha atención.

-Y tercera, quiero que se agarren de algo que este fijamente en el piso –Dijo Satori con su aura Amarilla.

Acto seguido, Los Akatsukis se agarraron fuertemente de la mesa.

-No se suelten –dijo Satori.

La chica comenzó a flotar muy alto, haciendo que todo a su alrededor también flotara.

-YEEIIH!! TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!!! Y PUEDE VOLAR!! :3 TOBI ES PETER PAN!

-woow! Que divertido!! –dice Lesly. Acto seguido se suelta de la mesa para flotar libremente. –YEIH!!

Todos los demás Akatsukis al ver a Lesly flotar, se soltaron a excepción de Itachi y Sasori.

-YEIH! –decía Konan.

-AHORA SI SOY PETER PAN!! :3 –decía Tobi al flotar

-HEI IDOTA! FIJATE POR DONDE VUELAS! –decía Deidara, ya que había chocado con Tobi.

-Gomen sempai!

Deidara se sentó de piernas cruzadas y al estar violando la ley de la gravedad, quedó de cabeza aún enojado. Satori volteó a verlo, al observarlo, se distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo y quedó embobada observando al rubio, los demás cayeron al piso por falta de concentración de la chica. Al caer, Lesly se pega en la espalda con la orilla de la mesa, quedando así lastimada de la columna, Deidara cayo de costado y se quebró el brazo. Tobi cayo de espalda en el suelo diciendo "a Peter Pan se le acabó su polvo de hada TT_TT" Y así los demás cayeron de sentón.

La pelinegra no se podía levantar, ya que estaba lastimada de su espalda y tirada bocabajo.

-LESLY! –preocupaba el albino y corría hacia la chica.

-LESLY! –Itachi corrió hacia la chica preocupado.

-LESLY-SAN!! –chillaba una voz... chillona?

-LESLY! –corría la chica de cabello azulado

-LESLY! –El pelirrojo cayó y en ese mismo instante se levanto corriendo hacia Lesly

-LESLY!, DEIDARA! –se preocupó la mutación de pez-humano

-DEIDARAAA~! –gritaba la de cabello café cambiando su aura a color celeste (tristeza)

-Lesly! Estas bien?? Por el amor de Jashin que este bien! –el chico comenzó a rezar.

-Lesly-saa~n! –Tobi seguía llorando –esta muerta!! TT_TT

-no no! Lesly...? –el pelirrojo tomo un palo haciendo para atrás a todos. Acto seguido comenzó a picar el costado de la chica con el palo. –estas viva? (escena chibi y sonidito del palo: piqui piqui)

-itte... –la chica se estaba despertando.

-ESTAS VIIVAAAAAAAAAA!! –el enmascarado corrió a abrazar a la chica.

-AAAAaa.. itte tobi... –la chica estaba muy adolorida ... :S

-gomen Lesly-san! TT_TT

-Lesly, estas bien?? –el chico azul sentía lástima por la chica.

-si, porqué me ven asi? Estoy bien ¬¬ -la chica intenta pararse pero está muy lastimada y no puede. Trata de levantarse pero cae nuevamente apretando fuerte su quijada.

-Oe, no estas bien... te llevare a tu habitación –decía el jashinista. El chico cargó a Lesly en brazos tratando de no lastimarla y la llevó a su habitación.

-pobre Lesly ._. –se lamentaba el joven Uchiha.

-GRAAACIAS por preocuparse por mi ¬¬ -decía muy sarcástico el rubio acompañado por la chica nueva.

-Deidara, tu eres más fuerte, sabes que no debemos preocuparnos por ti ¬¬ -decía la de cabello azul.

-En fin, y a ti que te paso? –decía el pelirrojo

-nada ¬¬ -el rubio trató de levantarse apoyando el brazo derecho en el piso y poniendo fuerza en el, al tratar de levantarse cayo por completo al piso apretando sus dientes.

-Si te pasó algo :O es mi culpa u_______ú –se lamentaba la chica nueva con su aura azul (depresión)

-No es tu culpa,-el chico posó su mano en el hombro de Satori. -Deidara se soltó ¬¬ cuando tu habías dicho que nadie se soltara ¬¬ es culpa del idiota de Deida-

-NO!! –la chica retiró bruscamente el brazo del pelirrojo. –es MI culpa! Si no les hubiera dicho nada!... –la chica se fue corriendo y llorando a su cuarto.

-sabías que le acabas de decir idota a Lesly?? –dijo el rubio.

-eh? OH! Em.. lo d-decía a propósito... p-pero no es idito-ta na-nadie... s-solo... mejor me voy -w- –y el chico se retiró.

-Deidara-sempai, creo que se quebró el brazo ._.

-No digas tonterías Tobi ¬¬ yo no me rompería ni un dedo ¬¬

-pues será mejor que vallan tú y Lesly al hospital –propuso Kisame.

-por mi esta bien, pero Lesly esta muy mal, no se puede ni mover... –decía el jashinista mientras venía bajando las escaleras.

-Que pasó con Lesly!? Porque la dejas sola! D: -decía Tobi.

-Se quedó dormida.

-Pues por el momento hay que llevar a Deidara al hospital para ver que le pasó.

...

**En el hospital...**

-SIGUENTE! –se escucha una voz masculina, el Dr.

-Sigues Sempai!, suerte :3

-tsk! –caminaba hacia el consultorio del Dr. En compañía de Konan y Sasori

-Y bien..? –pregunta el Dr.

-Se quebró el brazo -w- –dijo Sasori sin sentimiento alguno.

-QUE NO! ¬¬ no me paso nada Dr. Ya nos podemos ir! –el rubio se voltea y el Dr. Lo agarra del brazo. –tch!_ –el chico apretó los dientes.

-efectivamente, tu brazo esta quebrado, tendré que tomar radiografías y usaras un yeso.

**Media hora después...**

Deidara sale de la sala del Dr. Con un yeso en el brazo y una paleta en la boca con expresión de "-w-" , Sasori sin expresión alguna y Konan igual

-Sempai se ve raro con yeso .___. TOBI QUIERE PALETA!

-ya no hay Tobi... uhn ¬¬

-Demo-

-Cállate ¬¬ me duele la cabeza ¬¬

**Y así los Akatsukis regresan a la cueva.**

-DEMO TOBI QUERÍA PALETAAA!! TT_TT –gritaba el "buen" chico

-YA CALLATE TOBI!! TE HARÉ EXPLOTAR! ¬¬

-JAJA! SEMPAI NO PUEDE!! –se burlaba el chico

-VERÁS QUE SI ESTÚPI-

-CALLENSEE MALDITOS ATEOS! –gritaba el jashinista desde el balcón –Lesly esta dormida ¬¬

-Sempai, que es "ateo"?

-que no creen en Dios Tobi –Respondió Konan.

-Demo, yo le pregunte a Deidara-sempai ¬¬

-Lo llevare a su habitación –decía Sasori mientras que sostenía a Deidara ya que se había quedado dormido por la anestesia.

Anestesia? Si anestesia -w-

**...Recordando...**

-Ni "$&%"$/&( dejaré que me pongan un yeso ¬¬

-DEIDARA! ¬¬

-MANDE!! ¬¬

-es por tu propio bien!

-ME VALE "·"$&%//&(€#!! NI "&$"%/% DEJARE QUE ME PONGAN YESO!! D:

El Dr. Sacó una inyección.

-QUE "·%&/$&( ES ESO!! D:

-Anestesia ^^ -dijo el Dr.

-QUE "·$%&/()=?¿ TE PASAA!! COMO ME QUIEREN PONER YESO LUEGO UNA ANESTESIA!!?? PERO QUE "$%&/()=?¿ TIENES EN LA CABEZA! MALDITO DOCTOR DE "·%&/()=)... –Deidara no dejaba de gritar groserías.

Konan tomó a Deidara por detrás tomando sus brazos con fuerza.

-DEJENME EN PAZ! AUCH! HEI ESE BRAZO ME DUELE...

En lo que Deidara estaba distraído gritándole a Konan el Dr. Le puso la anestesia a Deidara.

-Ponle otras 2, una no lo surtirá efecto... –dijo pelirrojo.

-QUE "$%&/()=?¿ TE PASA!! DOCTOR DE ¡"$·%&/()? COMO SE TE OCURRE!!...

**Fin del recordatorio...**

Sasori llevó a Deidara a su cuarto y decidió ver como estaba Lesly.

-pobre :S en verdad que esta MUY mal ._. –dijo Sasori.

-Si... –dijo el albino.

-Y Satori?

-Dormida -w- -dijo el jashinista con una gota en la cien

-oh... –dijo Sasori de igual manera.

Acabándose así el día con su actividad diaria MUY productiva... VER TV.

Satori se despertaba y se volvía a dormir, Deidara y Lesly completamente dormidos, y los demás completamente aburridos viendo TV.

* * *

**Este Capii esta mas largo :P cmo ia lo había mensionado**

**pero vale la pena jhajha**

**sii te guusto qe buueno(Y) siino,, niimodo ya lo leiiste xD Lo uniico qq'e puedes hacer es...**

**DEJARME REVIEW'S!!**

**siino Orochiimaru && Kabuto te violan D:**


	5. Recuperándose

**Recuperándose**

**LAMENTO mucho la tardanza u___ú no había tenido tiempo u___ú peor aquí esta! este capitulo termina asi comoque en continuación, pero escribire el prox. lo mas rapido posible!;)  
**

* * *

La chica no aguantaba su dolor, estaba peor, tan solo movía un poco su brazo y moría de dolor. Los demás estaban en la sala viendo TV o comiendo, a excepción de Deidara, que igual que la pelinegra estaba en su cuarto, y Darshan, la chica nueva, seguía dormida...

-NO PUEDE SEEEEER!! –una voz chillona despertó a los 3 dormidos, si, era Tobi...

-QUE!? Que pasa Tobi!? –pregunto la de cabello azul.

-YA NO HAY NINJAPOPS!! TToTT –lloriqueaba el niño bueno.

En eso la de cabello castaño venía bajando las escaleras estirándose, tallándose los ojos, bostezando, etc.

-Ohyo! –dice con sueño.

-Ohyo!!?? Son las 4:3O pm!! –decía el azulado.

-:O! en verdad? GOMEN!! Es solo que no pude casi ni dormir :S dormí solo como... 15 minutos...

A todos los Akatsukis se les apareció una gota en la cien.

-*bostezo* aún así no tengo nada de sueño... Qué hay para desayunar?

-Desayunar!? –exclamaron todos a excepción de Itachi y Sasori.

-Gomen gomen!... comer...?

-sushi... –contesta el Uchiha

-oishi! –y la chica se va a comer.

-konnichiwa... –se escucha una voz masculina bajando las escaleras, era el rubio.

-KONNICHIWA! –Satori corre a abrazar al rubio, haciendo que todos se queden con una expresión de "WTF" incluyendo al rubio. –estas bien? No te paso nada? Dormiste a gusto? Quieres que te sirva la comida? Te ayudo a tender tu cama?...

-em... si, no, si, no, ya la tendí... lo que me gustaría que hicieras es soltarme porque estas apretando mi brazo "enyesado" ¬¬ -al decir eso miró fulminantemente a Sasori.

-GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!... –la chica lo soltó enseguida.

-Oigan, creen que Lesly ya esté despierta? –dijo el jashinista un poco preocupado.

-no se, tal vez... –dijo Sasori.

-Pues iré a ver si ya se despertó, y por si acaso llevaré su comida. –con esas palabras, el jashinista se llevó un plato con comida y un leche al cuarto de la chica.

KNOCK KNOCK

No se escucha nada...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...

El jashinista decide entrar al cuarto, y la chica seguía dormida. El chico la miro con ternura dejando el desayuno en una mesita. Desayuno? Si desayuno...

**FlashBack...**

-Y si se lo llevas y esta dormida? –pregunta el Uchiha

-pues... _OH Jashin ayúdame... _porque rayos me hacen estas preguntas? –decía el chico mientras tostaba pan y le untaba mantequilla

-Porque estas tan preocupado por ella? –pregunta Sasori con un tono...un poco burlón...

-eeaa! Hidan-san esta enamorado de Lesly-san?... TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO! :3

Con esas palabras el chico se sonrojó

-De que hablan!? Solo me preocupo por ella, joder! –el chico servía un baso con leche.

-Hidan-san, le darías a Tobi un pan? x3

-No ¬¬

-Porque! D:

-Porque son de Lesly y no eres un buen chico, eres un niño malo! –el Jashinista solo lo decía por molestar.

-... *depresión* Tobi... en un... buen chico... –decía en voz baja mientras se iba cabiz bajo y con una nube de depresión.

**Se termina el FlashBack...**

Hidan se acerca a la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero al momento de tocar la manija de la puerta (ya la habían arreglado [cap 2])

-Hi...Hidan...? –se escucha una voz adormilada

Con esas palabras y voz angelical el albino se sonrojó

-Ho-Hola...!

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban risillas pertenecientes a Kisame y Tobi.

-que haces aquí? *bostezo* -pregunta la pelinegra

-em... amm... unn... etto... t-te traje tu desayuno!, pero como estabas dormida... lo deje a tu lado y apenas iba a salir cuando te despertaste... –explica el albino con un tono un poco cantado.

-Ohh... –dice la chica volteando a su derecha y viendo el plato con el desayuno justo como Hidan había dicho. –pues... muchas gracias... quieres un pan? :3

-eemm... no gracias...

La pelinegra se pregunta por que sigue en cama (no recuerda nada) y trata de sentarse sobre su cama, pero como esta lastimada de la espada, no puede y cae sobre la misma cama

-ay... ittee... –dice Lesly con dolor

-no te levantes! Te harás más daño! –el chico corrió hacia ella rápidamente

-m...más daño...?

-SI! de por si no te puedes mover! Tu queriendo levantarte ¬¬

-...?

-no recuerdas nada? D:

-recordar que? ._.

-que te caíste, te pegaste con una mesa y ahora estas aquí... te suena?

-no ._.

-también te pegaste en la cabeza!? D:!

-no! De hecho ya recordé... y Deidara?

-emm... en su habitación supongo... porque preguntas?

-em... pues recuerdo que el también se golpeó... –al parecer la chica logró recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-vaya! Parece que si lo recuerdas! Pues si, se quebró un brazo, lo llevaron al hospital y lo enyesaron, pero esta bien(:

-oh... bueno, al menos puede pararse y caminar... u.u –la chica estira su brazo para tomar un pan, pero no puede moverse, y obviamente le duele

-au au au au... jha...jhajhaha au au jhajhau au au... –la chica se reía y al mismo tiempo le dolía... valla confusión ._.

-que te pasa!? Tranquila! Tienes hambre?

-si u.u... Me ayudas? OwO

-eem... okay...?

Nuevamente se escuchan unas risillas detrás de la puerta...

-Que demonios hacen espiando en el cuarto de "esa", uhn...? –dice Deidara recién levantado con un yeso en su brazo

-sshh sempai! no dejas escuchar D: -dicho el chico bueno

-que? Escuchar que, uhn?

-Deidara cállate! D: -dijo el azulado

-lo siento! –dijo en tono fresa colocándose junto a la puerta para poder escuchar

-*Crunch Crunch* ñaamm... que rico!;D lo hiciste tu?

-em... si... pero no tiene nada especial: pan tostado, mantequilla, leche...?

-_Pan tostado, mantequilla, leche... que diablos pasa, uhn?_

-SI! pero sabe a "para que Lesly disfrute ya que no puede comer" gracias!^^

-d-de nada...?

Y así la chica comió a gusto, Kisame, Tobi y Deidara bajaron corriendo para que no los "cacharan" espiar tras la puerta. Hidan bajó con el plato y comenzó a lavarlos.

-OIGAN TODOS! LLAMEN A UN DOCTOR! –se escuchaba una voz sexy pertenecedora a un tal pelirrojo.

Todos los Akatsukis corrieron hacia las escaleras, que era de donde provenían los gritos de Sasori. Ahí estaba él con Lesly en los brazos y desmayada. Sasori bajó las escaleras con la chica en brazos y la llevo hacia el hospital más cercano.

-SIGUIENTE –la voz del Dr. Llamaba.

-Hola Dr. Como puede ver... Lesly... esta... pues... em... lastimada...? –El pelirrojo no sabía como explicarlo mientras que cargaba a la chica.

-OH! Muy bien, póngala en esa cama, lo que necesita es... –Mientras el Dr. Hablaba de cosas que ni el mismo Jashin entendería, los demás Akatsukis esperaban fuera de la habitación

-Por que tardarán tanto...? –preguntaba Hidan preocupado.

-Pues, lo único que yo se es que es TU culpa –explico el azul

-QUEEE~!! MI CULPAAAA~!! –gritaba el jashinista exaltado

-QUIEN LE DIO DE COMER COSAS ENVENENADAASS!! EEEE~HH!!??

Y así comenzó la disputa entre los Akatsukis...

-Tobi es un buen-

-CALLATEEEE~! –dijeron los Akatsukis(a excepción de Itachi) exaltados.

-ooww u___ú –entristeció el mandarín.

-Aaa~hh! –acaso fue un orgasmo? Lo voz pertenecía a... Lesly?

-Ya casi esta adentro por completo! –esa voz casi no se distinguía, tal vez era el Dr.

-No, NO! Lo estás arruinando Carlos! –Carlos? Parece que Sasori ya lo conocía, el Dr. Carlos... no suena mal... –Yo la penetraré.

-Con cuidado Sasori, porque el Dr. Carlos me lastimó mucho... OOO~H! – valla dolor:S

Todos los Akatsukis con cara de WTF pensaban "¿Qué le hacen a Lesly...? e.é

Deidara se sonrojó, bueno, quién lo no haría con tales gemidos que se escuchan hasta mi casa (es decir, México) Valla gemidos, eran... excitantes? No, no creo que esa sea la palabra adecuada... en fin... Deidara se sonrojó al igual que el albino.

-AAAA~H!! Nunca me ah gustado esto! Sasori, penétralo en donde debe de ir!

-Eso intento! Hace mucho que no hago esto, mucho menos con alguien tan joven, hago lo que puedo! –Decía Sasori.

-Tranquila Lesly-san, todo estará bien, solo no pienses en es- su frase "tranquilizadora" fue interrumpida por un gran grito de dolor.

-AAAAAA~HHHH!!! Me dolió!! Deja que lo haga el Dr. Carlos!, él si sabe como, cierto Dr.?

-Claro que si!^^

Deidara y Hidan se sonrojaban mucho y sus ojos se cuadraban.

-Sempai, ¿Por que te sonrojas? ¿Por que pones esa cara? ¿Qué le están haciendo a Lesly-san?... –una serie de preguntas... –Tobi es un buen chico! :3

-NO lo se Tobi, uhn... –se sonrojaba

-YA ESTA! Soltare el líquido, ¿Estas de acuerdo Lesly, no te duele más? –la voz tranquilizadora del Dr. Hacia su trabajo.

-Solo házlo! Tal vez la chica esta sobreactuando –Habló Sasori

-OH POR JASHIN! Ya no aguanto más! Pobre Lesly... la hacen sufrir! La están... ustedes saben e.é

-Te recomendaría que esperes Hidan, tal vez están pensando mal, o mejor dicho Mal-Pensando... –la voz del Uchiha menor entró a los oídos de todos.

-No creo, sólo escucha esos gritos! Ya me arte! –El Jashinista abrió bruscamente –POR EL AMOR A JASHIN-SAMMA DEJEN DE VI... are? –es verdad o sólo alucina?

En sus orbes violetas se reflejan Sasori detrás de Lesly, la chica sentada en una silla y el Dr. Sosteniendo su brazo con una inyección.

-Que tienes Hidan, que te pasa? –El pelirrojo habló

-...

-Que creías que estaba pasando...?

-Na...Nada n,n –cerró la puerta lentamente y se fue a sentar.

**5 minutos después...**

-Bien, Lesly está mejor, pero deberá estar hospitalizada por un tiempo –salieron el Dr. Y Sasori de la habitación.

-Por cuanto tiempo? –Preguntó Konan preocupada.

-Emm... una semana, y alguien deberá quedarse con ella las noches, para que no se quede sola en este abandonado hospital. Se sentirá peor si no se quedan con ella. Bien, me voy, tengo más pacientes que atender. Sasori, fue un gusto hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo. Bien, adiós! –y se fue.

-Y bien, quien se quedará con Lesly, uhn?

-TOBI! TOBI! TOBI LO HARÁ! Tobi es un buen-

-Callate!¬¬ -todos los Akatsukis ya se hartaron de su frasecita...

-oow.. u___ú

-entonces Tobi se queda? –preguntó Kisame.

-NO! –gritaron todos los Akatsukis al unísono –es decir *cof cof* no... si él se queda tendrá mas probabilidades de morir, uhn –dijo Deidara comenzando a susurrar.

-Entonces quien se quedará? –preguntó de nuevo Kisame.

...

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala...

-Okay, Deidara, te quedas –dijo Konan muy decidida.

-QUE!? PORQUE YO!? UHN!

-Porque yo lo digo y eso será! Entendido? –su hermosa cara se torno diabólica y maligna.

-s-si... .___.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN!**

**terminación en continuación xD**

**lo lamento:S eemm,, pues creo que útlimamente asi será a partir de hoy:S tal vez me tarde mucho ens ubir los capitulos,, pero ustedes solo dejen review's! eso si! si dejan review's lo haré lo mas rapido posible!;D**

**LO SABEN! REVIEW'S O CHUKY TE HABLA!e.é**


	6. DESCRIPCIONES:P

**Satori****: **Su familia era muy rica, tenían dinero de sobra, ya que dirigían **"Empresas Ninja S.A. de CV." **La chica tenía gran cantidad de chakra, tenía tanto que era visible a simple vista, y dependiendo del estado de ánimo de la chica, su chakra tomaba color. Satori tenía un "collar mágico" que la ayudaba a controlar su chakra y ayudarla a no salirse de control. Un día no lo tenía puesto y se enojó demasiado por una razón desconocida que provocó que matara a su familia, destruyera la empresa y matara a los demás trabajadores, quedándose así con el dinero perteneciente a su padre, su familia, su dinero y lo que le sería heredado.

**Edad:** 2O años

**Fecha de nacimiento: **25 de Enero

**Estatura:** 168,5 cm

**Peso:** 45,3 kg

**Aldea:** desconocida

**Técnicas:** Jutsu único o muy extraño parecido a la telequinesia, consta de muy buen control de chakra y ninjutsu médico. Siente el sentimiento de alguien cuando éste es muy grande y se pone del mismo estado de ánimo que el que puede sentir.

Cabello largo y en tonos de negro a castaño claro, fleco cuadrado (como Hinata:3 ). Ojos del color de la madera. Razonamiento de un niño de 7 años, ella es ingenua, alegre e inocente, MUY inocente.

**Lesly****: **Vivía en Sunagakure, ambiciosa y fuerte. En su aldea descubrieron un nuevo jutsu cuyo poder era muy grande y peligroso. La ambición de la chica la guió a conseguir el jutsu prohibido: Aumento de chakra volviendo este casi infinito y una fuerza sobrenatural. El nuevo poder de la chica le daba "sed de sangre" lo cual la incitó a destruir su aldea y matar a la mayoría de los aldeanos. La chica también intentó matar al Kazekage, Gaara, ya que ella enviciaba su poder, falló su intento y huyó. Eso pasó a sus 17 años. Vivó sola por 2 años y su soledad la ayudó a desaparecer su ambición y a controlar su jutsu. No sabe controlar su tristeza y llora muy fácil. Un poco enojona.

**Edad:** 19 años

**Fecha de nacimiento: **21 de Septiembre

**Estatura: **159 cm

**Peso: **42,2 kg

**Aldea: **Sunagakure

**Técnicas: **Control total de las sombras, puede paralizar a alguien por medio de su sombra (no es una copia de Shikamaru ¬¬) ataca la sombra de el enemigo y a él le pasa lo que a su sombra.

Cabello corto, hasta los hombros, oscuro, fleco de lado. Ojos oscuros. Inteligente, buen razonamiento, pervertida.

Las habitaciones están acomodadas en este orden: (la habitación de Pein es la más grande)

Pein | Konan | Satori | Hidan | Sasori | Deidara | Lesly | Itachi | Kisame | Tobi | Baño

Las camas son King size :B y están pegadas en una esquina de la pared :B


	7. Desilusion

**Desilusión  
**

* * *

**  
Perdonen tanta tardanza D: esk cortaron el internet en mi casa TT^TT && luego me fui a Veracruz cn unos amigos :B,, lleguee && ya habia internet... && heme aqi :B espero qe les guste ^^  
**

Deidara no tuvo más opción que entrar y quedarse la noche con la pelinegra herida. Los Akatsukis se fueron, el rubio entro al cuarto de la pelinegra, la chica volteó, quería ver quien era, al verlo, lo miró por 10 segundos y bajó su cabeza en señal de decepción. El silencio invadió la habitación por como... 2 horas aproximadamente, hasta que la voz de la pelinegra izo lugar en la habitación...

-_Tch._ _¿¡Por qué el!?_ _TToTT _-pensaba –Se supone que me harías compañía pequeña rubia, al parecer, si estas aquí o no, no me daría cuenta, me da igual si estas o no...

-Pues a mi también me da igual si me... un momento... ¿Me dijiste rubi**a **uhn ¬¬?

-Si, lo hice ¬¬

**Se conectan visualmente por 2 minutos hasta que la chica se voltea...**

-Tch, pues si tanto te da igual quedarte o no, ¿Por qué no te vas? Mejor para mi ¬¬

-También lo sería para mi, pero me obligaron a estar aquí y no te puedo dejar sola porque... es decir... si te dejo Pein se enojará conmigo ¬¬ no es que yo no te quiera dejar –el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso –es que si te dejo me veré mal y mi reputación caerá y... y... y...

-Si claro... tu reputación...

**Y así comenzaron a hablar y la soledad se fue...**

-Y entonces... ¿te llama la atención algún chico?... es decir... ¿alguna chica? n_n

-¡N-no! ¡No caeré tan bajo como para eso uhn! –se le notaba el nerviosismo.

-Sé que gustas de alguien, si no me quieres decir no hay problema...

-... Y... ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

-Pues la verdad si...

-Y... ¿me podrías decir quien es?

-... Si, que tú no confíes en mi no es problema, yo si confío en ti –la chica se sonrojó

-Y bien...? me dirás o no?... uhn...

-Al menos agradece a Jashin que te diré! Y si, si te diré, pero tomaré mi tiempo...

-Hidan?... –El rubio trataba de adivinar

-Nope.

-Zetsu?

-Quien es ese? D:

-_OH, cierto, ella es su reemplazo... _Itachi?

-Nope. _Es sexy... pero no..._

-Kisame?

-Nope.

-Pein?

-Nope.

-Sasori?

-La chica se sonrojó y dio un GRAAAAA~N suspiro –Dije: está bien que no confíes en mí, pero yo si confiaré en ti... ¿cierto?

-Ajaam, uhn...

-Pues bien, confiaré en ti... y ya que eres una amiga no deseada te diré. Si, me gusta Sasori...

Deidara se quedó sin expresión, y pálido, perdió sus fuerzas y no podía hacer nada más... Bajó su cabeza. Sintió un puñal atravesando su corazón y sentía como éste se rompía. Era algo nuevo para el chico, el peor dolor que había sufrido en sus 19 años de vida. Un dolor que ni siquiera el mismísimo sadomasoquista de Hidan soportaría. No quería estar más ahí...

El artista de cabello dorado salió de la habitación y la chica pelinegra se pregunta el por qué.

El chico salió del hospital, caminaba lentamente por la calle cuando de repente se dejó caer apoyándose con las manos en el piso y los brazos estirados y su cabello caía alrededor de su cara, tapándola. Acto seguido comenzaron a caer gotas debajo de la cara de el chico, ¿Por qué, si no está lloviendo?... Cayeron sólo como... 1... 2... 3... 4, 4 gotas bajo la cabeza del chico, 5 segundos después comenzó a llover...

**Mientras tanto...**

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Lesly-san y Sempai? –se preguntaba el "buen chico"

-Tal vez platiquen de... algo... –contesto con poca certeza el albino

-Estoy aburrido D: quiero jugar con Sempai TToTT

-Mañana será Tobi, a menos que en pocos segundos entre por la puert-

El rubio llegó a su "hogar" y abrió la puerta, se veía algo tétrico, pero era él, (Digo tétrico porque, imagínalo fuera de la cueva con la puerta abierta, todo mojado, con el cabello en la cara y un rayo caer detrás de el... e.e) Entró a la cueva y se dirigió a su habitación, todos los Akatsukis, TODOS sin excepción alguna, lo veían asustados, o preguntándose el porqué estaba ahí, (e.e) Deidara entró a su cuarto y enseguida todos voltearon a ver a Hidan, quien precisamente había dicho eso.

Acto seguido, Tobi, Kisame y Hidan fueron directamente a la puerta del cuarto de Deidara, con vasos para tratar de escuchar algo, pero no escuchaban nada...

_**Dentro de la habitación:**__ Deidara tirado en su cama bocabajo_

-Será mejor que se quiten de ahí -/_\-

Sasori e Itachi quitaron a los chismosos de ahí y se los llevaron a la sala de rastras. Sasori subió y entró al cuarto del rubio para conversar con el, Tobi, Kisame y Hidan fueron tras él, pero ellos no entraron, tenían "miedo" de que Deidara los hiciera arte. Sasori entró a la habitación y todos se pegaron al barandal frente a los cuartos por si algo explotaba. Efectivamente, después de cómo, 10 segundos se escucharon boom's en la habitación y un tal pelirrojo que salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, con el cabello parado y la cara negra, los "chismosos" con cara de miedo.

Sasori se fue a lavar la cara y a peinarse, se puso un impermeable y salió bajo la lluvia.

Una tal castaña salió de su habitación...

-¿Qué pasa? Siento un sentimiento muy grande y sofocador D:

-... –callaron todos –Creo que es Deidara, llegó con una entrada... no muy heroica... –agregó el joven Uchiha

La chica posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta

-NOOOOOO!! –gritaron Tobi, Kisame y Hidan

-¡Te hará boom! TToTT –dijo el enmascarado

-¡Hmp! –y la chica entró a la habitación. –_Jashin! Me siento sofocada! No puedo respirar con facilidad, ¿será por su gran depresión? _¿Qué te pasa Deidara? n,n –Estaba feliz, si... trataba de contagiar su felicidad a Deidara pero no funcionaba

El chico estaba levantado, parado en el medio de su habitación cabiz bajo.

-¿Deidei-chan? –la chica asomó su cabeza debajo de la de él y como resultado le cayó una lágrima en la frente.

La castaña sintió una gran tristeza al verlo así, y por el contagio de las emociones que ella también entristeció y comenzó a llorar

El chico se secó las lagrimas a sí mismo con los brazos, tomó a Satori de la barbilla y levantó su cara limpiando sus lágrimas –Que yo esté mal no debe de influir en ti...

La chica lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar con más profundidad, Deidara no hacía nada, ni siquiera abrazó él a la chica, sino, pensaba en porque estaba así... La abrazó y la chica quedo profundamente dormida en brazos de Deidara...

* * *

**... **

**Deja Review's!**


	8. Desesperación

**¡Hola!**

cuanto tiempo si actualizar ._. no habia tenido tiempo lo siento u_u pero ahora por recompensa haré un especial _"Querido Diario" _:B este capitulo es muy corto, per no se me ocurrio nada mas, empezaré a escribir el especial n_n **Saludos**

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto, Naruto, Personajes, blablabla...

* * *

Pocas horas después de el día que la chica salió del hospital ya se encontraba más estable en la sala de la mansión de esos malhumorados renegados hechos llamar "Akatsuki" con el fin de conseguir la paz, blabla...

-_Esto sí que es una pérdida de tiempo..._ -pensaba la chica cuando se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón frente al televisor, a un lado del albino masoquista gritándole a la tele. -_si no hubiera entrado a esta tonta cosa nada de esto estuviera pasando... lo único que me agrada es que ese rubio gorroso ya no me dirige una sola palabra..._ -la chica dirigió sus hermosos orbes marrones hacia el piso con el entrecejo fruncido a notar -_pero... ¿porque me siento tan rara? es como si extrañara a ese rubio... esto es lo que quería, y cuando por fin lo consigo... ya no lo quiero..._-frunció mas el entrecejo y el albino lo noto al escuchar el chasquido de lengua de la morena.

-...¿Estás bien?... -preguntó el albino con preocupación.

-... -la chica no reaccionó, estaba demasiado clavada en sus pensamientos.

-¡Lesly! -el chico la tomó de la barbilla moviendo su cara hacia él, pero ésta miraba fijamente hacia abajo, hasta que por fin dirige su vista hacia el albino -¿que si te encuentras bien? -volvió a preguntar

-S-si... -respondió la chica dirigiendo sus marrones orbes al suelo, nuevamente y sin mover su cara del lugar.

-No me convence... -la soltó

En eso se escucharon unos ruidos en las escaleras, la chica volteó a la velocidad de la luz, ¿habrá sido por inercia? No lo sabe, clavo su mirada fijamente en lo que fuera que sea que estuviera en las escaleras, su frente desenmarco las pequeñas arrugas que su entrecejo marcaba y suavizó su mirada, volteó su cabeza al lugar de origen con una cara triste.

Deidara frunció su entrecejo casi hasta taparle los ojos volteó su cabeza murmurando "huh" bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina ablandando y entristeciendo sus facciones con cada paso que daba

Hidan miró confundido a la chica, que se encontraba sentada abrazando fuertemente sus piernas y mirando hacia el piso con sus orbes brillosos como un diamante, se transmitía mucha tristeza, y el albino lo percibía, el chico posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y desordenó su morena cabellera con suavidad, la chica no despegaba su mirada de lo que fuera que viera y comenzó a murmurar: "¿porqué?"  
El chico retiro lentamente su mano de la cabeza de la chica y esta la tomó  
-¿¡Porqué Hidan! ¿¡Porqué me siento asi! ¡no entiendo nada! -la chica lo abrazó fuertemente y de sus marrones comenzaron a brotar pequeños diamantes llamados lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas cayendo con suavidad.  
El albino correspondió el fuerte abrazo de la chica, a pesar de ser fuerte y casi asfixiarlo, este se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidarla y hacerla sentir mejor a pesar de que no sabía que debía, o al menos, que era lo correcto por hacer

* * *

Tiene sentimentalismo :3

Vamos se que te gustó, porke no me dejas un review? :3

**Prox. Capítulo!; _Especial: Querido Diario_**


End file.
